I Choose Blue Over Pink
by Ghetto Diva1
Summary: SasuIno. Sasuke's past comes back to hunt him. who will be there to confort him. who will stick by him through thick and thin.Find out in my new story I choose blue over pink.
1. A promise

Hey y'all its ghetto diva here. Lol I'm so sorry for not updating my story THE BLACK WOLVES AND THE ANGELS but I've been busy you know with exams and summer holidays but I promise to update soon. Anyway I was watching Naruto and I saw how clingy Sakura is with Sasuke and how evil she was to Naruto. I mean in that one episode when she started telling Sasuke that Naruto wasn't raised proper because he didn't have parents. I felt like slapping her. Naruto has been through a lot and that evil witch had to go and say that. I mean he's got that demon thing sealed inside of him and people ignore him and avoid him like he's a plague, he's bound to seek attention. That's why I decided to write a Sasuino story. So here is my new story I CHOOSE BLUE OVER PINK. Lol .That's weird since I'm obsessed with pink.

(Thoughts)

"Speech"

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the Characters**_

on with th story 

It was a beautiful summer morning in the village of Kahona and a beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed goddess I mean girl was waking up. She looked at her bed side clock and saw it was 7:00am. She got up and went to bath. She brushed her teeth and chose her outfit which consisted of a purple turtle neck with no sleeves and a skirt. The girl then took long brushing her hair and pulling it into an elegant ponytail. This girl was a kunoichi, a female ninja, and her name was Ino Yamanaka.

She rushed down stairs greeted her parents , ino grabbed a piece of toast and went out the door in the direction of Shikamaru-kun's house. When she got to his house she mmediatrely went to his room and woke him up but jumping on the bed.

**Ino's pov**

I got to that idiot's house and entered. I greeted his parents then immediately went up the stairs towards his room. There he was still in bed! Feeling mischievous I ran then jumped on his bed.

"Shikamaru wake up"! I sang loudly right in his ear.

"What do you want troublesome woman?" he muttered sleepily

"We got training idiot. Get up before I kick you lazy butt" I hit him playfully on the head

"Sheesh I'm up Shikamaru-kun replied as he lazily got up.

Okay well you get the picture I had to flipping wait like 2 hours for him to get ready and when he was done we set off towards the training grounds. Asuma and Chouji-kun were already there. Training went by as usual and when we finished I was sweaty and sticky so I decided to heard back home and take another bath. When I finished I headed toward the market where I'd promised to meet Hinata. On the way guess who I ran into! Forehead girl and Sasuke-kun! I couldn't help smirking.

"Sasuke-kun!" I shouted as I jumped on him and hugged him.

**Sasuke's pov**

As usual Sakura was clinging onto me (god what a retard) when we ran into the pretty cute Yamanaka girl. Before I could do anything she was hugging me. Its weird since she's the only girl I let hug me without flinching or shouting bloody murder at . I actually like it so I just left her for a while just content being in her arms. Well a while doesn't last with Sakura Haruna here.

"What the hell are you doing to my man Ino pig? Let him go you little two dollar hoe" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs

Ino still holding me moved herself slightly so that she was comfortable and then replied close to my ear "He isn't yours forehead girl. He's human therefore no one can own him. I'm just showing him some affection is that why you called me a hoe because you know I'm the only one he'll ever choose if he had to." You are so pathetic and full of yourself" Ino smoothly replied

I smirked. This Yamanaka girl had a lot of mouth I wondered if she could back it up if she got into a fight with sakura. Of course Sakura was annoying me. She was mean to Naruto and she was as annoying as hell plus she was weak and she slowed me down. Now that I think about she was the reason why we got hurt on our missions. It was because we were either protecting her or she was unconscious. What a troublesome girl! Damn I have been hanging with Shikamaru too much. Anyways I watched as sakura began ranting and raving and that when I noticed Yamanaka was still holding me. I easily moved her gently and put her on the ground. I ignored it when she blushed. I turned and looked ahead before muttering loudly

"This is boring I'm going to train"

"Bye Sasuke-kun" Yamanaka said as she walked away in the direction of the market. I watched as she walked away but immediately caught myself and turned round. (I had no time for girls it was a known fact. I was more intent on killing my brother and avenging my clan. I was the avenger the second last Uchiha and I'd be damned if I didn't get revenge.) My thoughts were cut short when I heard Sakura

"Let me go with you Sasuke-kun" Sakura squealed and I flinched. She was so annoying.

"Hell no, Stay here you'll just get in my way like always" I replied coldly as I walked away as I turned the corner I smirked.

Ino's pov

I meet up with Hinata and we went shopping for hours. Hinata was like my girl best friend while believe it or not Shikamaru was my boy best friend. I trusted both with my deepest darkest secrets and Hinata was actually best at being a friend than Sakura. It was also cute because I knew Hinata had a thing for Naruto which I thought was super cute cause that meant we liked guys on the same team and he and Sasuke-kun were practically best friends even if Sasuke disagreed. I giggled causing Hinata to look at me weirdly.

"I was just thinking" I responded

"Thinking about whom? Sasuke? Hinata replied

Yeh. How did you guess?" I blushed

"Well cause you always think of him" This caused me and Hinata to laugh. Well it was true the Uchiha boy had quite an impact on me and I knew that I had changed ever since he came. I was stronger physically and mentally and I was determined to get what I wanted unlike Sakura I never would have broken up our friendship like that. Sakura liked Sasuke but I loved the boy with all my heart and I didn't want him to be hurt.That's why I had come to the conclusion I would never give up on Sasuke I would make him smile no matter what. I would act as his angel, his light, his hope.

"I promise Sasuke-kun to make you happy even if it means me getting hurt. For your sake I'll do anything."

**Normal pov **

In the training grounds our dark haired avenger Sasuke stopped training and sneezed and something weird happened. He heard the Yamanaka girl's voice faintly whisper ...

"I promise to make you happy even if it means me getting hurt. For your sake I'll do anything."

Sasuke shrugged it off and went back to training,thinking of more ways to get stronger.

_**Plz read and review my story.** I except advise on how to improve but I hate haters. if you are gonna flame my story don't bother because it's pathetic dissing other people's work so it wont affect me. _

_**THANK YOU**_


	2. the beginning

Hey it's me again Lol obviously. I just want to thank **_LonelyInACrowd,_** **_S-S-luver3210, Ninjax5000_**, **_and FrozenRosesJustPeachy_** for being the first people to review my story. Thank you so much. Nuff love to you all Lol. Another thing I don't hate Sakura actually I'm also a fan of Sasuke and Sakura. It's just that Sakura quite frankly can be a bitch and to all you sakura lovers out there I'm sorry but its true if you don't believe me den watch Naruto and you'll see what I mean.

_**Reminder: I changed their ages: **_

_**Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten-16 **_

_**Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee Neji -17**_

**_Kakashi, Asuma -26_**

(Thoughts)

"Speech"

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the Characters**_

On with the story 

The day had gone by as usual for Ino. She had trained and hung out with Shikamaru, Chouji and Asuma-sensei. After that she had met up with Hinata and they had had fun talking and laughing and just being girls that was until they were walking towards Hinata's house. They had decided to have a sleepover. They were just going round the corner when suddenly someone bumped into him. It turned out to be Naruto who was as always arguing with Sasuke while walking backwards.

**Ino's pov**

"Hey Naruto watch where you are going" I said to the blonde haired boy

"Oh hey Ino sorry about that but you know Sasuke was being a idiot as usual"

"It's okay Naruto" Hinata replied while blushing like there was no tomorrow. I couldn't help but giggle at her.

"Hey Hinata I didn't notice you there" Naruto grinned at Hinata causing the poor girl to stutter and blush while replying a quiet "its okay" to him.

While this was happening I heard someone talk to me.

"Hey Ino pig. What do you want" Sakura sneered

"Listen Sakura In case you haven't noticed, I don't like you so therefore i ain't here to talk to you. Now since you asked so politely",I said sarcastly "I'm here to talk to Sasuke . Move aside girl you are wasting my time"

"Hey Sasuke-kun" I greeted him before hugging him. Hey he let me hug him so why not take the opportunity.

"Hmm" he replied

"Let him go Ino. Why are you so stupid? He don't even like you!" sakura shouted

"Did I say he did? Shut up because you chat waffle"

"Whatever just let him go you slut"

"You should talk. I'm not the one that goes off clinging onto him like my life depended on it"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that you no good sluty bimbo!"

I tensed and I think Sasuke felt it since I was still hugging him. Being called a bimbo hurt. Yes I was blonde with blue eyes so what. Before I could reply I was surprised when Sasuke talked.

"Sakura you are annoying" he simply said before he shrugged me off gently and walked away .I looked over at sakura and saw that she had a hurt expression on her face. For once I felt sorry for her I wanted to comfort her but before I could do anything she shot me a glare before running after Sasuke. When was she ever going to learn? She was like a lost puppy always coming back for more.

**Sasuke's pov**

I don't know what came over me. When Sakura insulted the Yamanaka girl I felt her tense I knew Sakura had hit a nerve so I don't know why I did but I looked at Sakura and told she was annoying. I don't know what's happening to me. Whenever I'm near the Yamanaka girl, something comes over me. It's like she does something to me. I feel like I have to protect her but at the same time not spoil her. No I can't think like that. I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I don't care about anything but avenging my clan. I sound like a bastard but if you had a past like mine you'd act just the same. I have to be strong or else. My thoughts were broken off when I sensed Sakura's presence following me. I turned and looked at her.

"What do you want Sakura"

"Erm I just thought we could hang around together you know since we are a team and all" she said

"No" was my simple reply. I walked away once again wanting to be alone. Luckily this time she didn't follow so I went to the training grounds. I spent hours training and didn't even realise that it was getting dark. When I did realise I decided to go home eat, change then go out for a walk in the park.

When I got there I walked to the highest peak in the park and lay on my back. I sat there and just watched the stars. Soon I drifted off to sleep. Hey I had been training I was bound to be tired.

**Ino's Pov**

We said bye to Naruto and walked to Hinata's house. When we got to her house I couldn't help teasing Hinata about Naruto. This caused her to blush. I told her about my argument with sakura and how Sasuke had reacted.

"Ino I know you like Sasuke but do you think it's worth all this. I mean Sasuke doesn't even seem interested in either you or Sakura. I don't want my best friend getting hurt so please don't get your hopes up. I know you won't give up on him but please Ino be careful" Hinata suddenly Said.

"I know Hinata but I can't help what I feel. I really like him" I said but I don't know I suddenly felt sad. Tears stared falling down my cheeks. I know I'm being but like I said the Uchiha boy had had an impact on me. I'm not scared to say that I even love him. I'm scared of the rejection I'm going to have to face sooner or later.

Anyways hours passed and Hinata and I enjoyed our selves at her sleepover. I even got to meet her cousin Neji who I'd briefly met at the chunin exams. He was quite good looking but not my type. Neji was actually fun to talk to and he even gave some pointers on how to improve my jutsus.Hinata told me that he had a crush on a girl named Tenten so i couldn't help teasing him about it.Hinata and i played all the sleepover games and we even had a mid-night feast but soon Hinata told me she was tired so she went to bed.When everyone went to sleep I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking of what Hinata had said and Sasuke's behaviour earlier. Looking at Hinata I saw she was fast asleep. I grabbed a jacket and put it over my pyjamas that consisted of a light blue tank top and trousers. I did the hand signs and disappeared in a puff of smoke only to appear in the park. I walked to the small hill that Shikamaru normally sat on to watch the clouds. As I got near I noticed a person who seemed to be lying on the ground in the moonlight. I walked nearer curious to see who it was. Imagine my surprise when I saw Sasuke sleeping quite peacefully on the ground. He looked so innocent. To think this was the same cold and distant boy I knew. I walked nearer and sat down next to him. Almost subconsciously I reached out and touched his cheek. He didn't stir so I just sat there next to him and watched the stars lost in my own thoughts. The stars were beautiful so was the moon.As I watched i saw a shooting star but before i could make a wish Sasuke began tossing and turning and thrashing around violently in his sleep. His cursed seal began to glow an eiree black colour.

Suddenely he was screaming

"no no noooooooooo Itachi whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?"

He looked like he was having a nightmare but I could tell there was also something up.I reacted on my instincts. I put his head on my lap and began rocking him while whispering soothing words to him. He slowly opened his eyes and then violently jerked.

He looked at me and began to shake before I knew it, the normally cold, distant, mysterious and cool Uchiha was crying. He then pulled me into a hug and I did my best to comfort him, feeling his warm tears soak my neck and jacket.

What was wrong with him? Whatever it was I was going to help him get through it. Slowly I whispered into his ear

"Sasuke you are not alone. I'm here for you. Please let me help you"

I felt him tighten his hold on me. I nodded then did the hand signed causing us to disappear in a puff of blue and silver smoke.


End file.
